This invention relates to vehicle safety devices, and particularly to radar operated vehicle systems for avoiding a collision with dangerous objects and preventing injury to passengers when impact with a dangerous object is eminent.
Many radar systems for the prevention of vehicular collisions with objects in the path of travel of the vehicle have been designed and to a large extent have been moderately successful in warning the driver or automatically braking the vehicle to prevent collisions or deploying air bags when collisions were eminent. Prior art systems have a number of problems when collisions are eminent, among which are the detection of and reaction to non-hazardous targets, the failure to instantaneously vary the activation level of the radar produced signals with varying changes in vehicle conditions, to inactivate or activate air bag deployment systems under certain vehicle conditions and providing input signals relative thereto into the system for proper evaluations for necessary vehicle response and/or air bag deployment. The radar system of this invention is directed towards the solution of these and other problems.